Cars 3
Cars 3 is the upcoming third film in the ''Cars'' series, directed by Brian Fee. On October 17, 2013, Michael Wallis confirmed some details about the film, including that the film would take place on California's Route 99.Voice actor says ‘Cars 3’ in the works, will feature California’s Route 99 In March 2014, Disney officially confirmed that Pixar is in pre-production of the third Cars film.Disney Plans Third 'Cars,' 'The Incredibles 2' In October 2014, John Lasseter revealed at the Tokyo International Film Festival that the film will feature a tribute to Hayao Miyazaki's film The Castle of Cagliostro in a form of an old Citroën 2CV.John Lasseter Hails Hayao Miyazaki, Japan and the Joy of Juxtaposition The film was implied at the 2015 São Paulo Disney Expo to be released in 2018,'Cars 3' and 'Incredibles 2' Slated For 2018 and 2019 Release Dates? before Lasseter later said in an interview with Autoweek that it would either be released in summer 2018 or 2019.Pixar Motorama is the coolest car show you've never heard of On October 8, 2015, Disney confirmed the release date to be June 16, 2017, pushing Toy Story 4 back by a year./ Story Official synopsis "Blindsided by a new generation of blazing-fast racers, the legendary Lightning McQueen (voice of Owen Wilson) is suddenly pushed out of the sport he loves. To get back in the game, he will need the help of an eager young race technician, Cruz Ramirez, with her own plan to win, plus inspiration from the late Fabulous Hudson Hornet and a few unexpected turns. Proving that #95 isn’t through yet will test the heart of a champion on Piston Cup Racing’s biggest stage!" Additional details The film will focus around Route 99, a road that runs through central California. According to John Lasseter, the film will feature an old Citroën 2CV that pays tribute to Hayao Miyazaki's film The Castle of Cagliostro. Brian Fee revealed: "Cruz Ramirez is trying to figure out how this old dog can learn some new tricks. Think of where he'd be in his career now in real time. McQueen is not an old man, but he's one of the older cars on the circuit with new rookies coming in. People start to wonder and ask when he might retire. Jackson Storm is the face of these rookies who have come onto the scene. And McQueen is in a position where his entire racing generation is being pushed out. But it's too early to be shown the door right now." John Lasseter also revealed: "Lightning McQueen, he's awesome. We've got some great new characters, some great racing in it. It's a very emotional story. It's a little bit more akin to Cars 1, where you get into a deep emotion with him. It's really a special story. It's very emotional and his relationship with Doc Hudson, and his memory of Doc Hudson."[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/06/09/cars-3-pixar-john-lasseter-plot Pixar boss John Lasseter: Cars 3 is 'very emotional,' closer in tone to Cars 1] Cast *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueenOwen Wilson: "Men trust the chicks" (in Italian) *Cristela Alonzo as Cruz RamirezCars 3 first look: Meet Pixar's new millennials *Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm *Larry the Cable Guy as Tow MaterLarry the Cable Guy on Twitter *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Paul Dooley as SargeAfter playing on-screen dad to Molly, Helen and Julia, Paul Dooley gets to play himself Characters Returning characters *Lightning McQueen *Tow Mater *Sally Carrera *Ramone *Sarge *Fillmore *Luigi *Guido It is possible that Murray Clutchburn, Todd Marcus, Ralph Carlow, Misti Motorkrass, Darren Leadfoot, and Ponchy Wipeout may appear, as they appear in the teaser trailer. New characters *Cruz Ramirez *Jackson Storm *An old Citroën 2CV It is possible that a variety of new Piston Cup race cars may appear, as they appear in the teaser trailer. Staff Michael Wallis implied that he will have some role in the film, most likely as the voice actor of Sheriff. Daniel Gerson was also reported to be one of the screenwriters when he died on February 6, 2016. During an interview with The Advertiser, Randy Newman confirmed he will be the composer. According to USA Today, Brian Fee will be the director. Kevin Reher was also revealed to be the producer, according to Disney's Twitter account for Latin America. Marketing The first teaser trailer for Cars 3 was released on Pixar Animation Studios' official YouTube channel on November 21, 2016, and was shown before theatrical showings of Disney's animated film Moana, beginning on November 22, 2016.Mendelson, Scott (November 30, 2016). "Why Disney's 'Cars 3' Marketing Went So Dark". Forbes. The teaser depicts a race at the Los Angeles International Speedway, with various shots of Piston Cup racers, including Lightning McQueen and Jackson Storm. McQueen is leading the race when his tire blows out, and he suffers a career-jeopardizing crash. Beginning December 31, 2016, American sports channels began airing commercials advertising a new exclusive look at the film, which will be aired at 8:00 PM EST on January 9, 2017 during the college football playoff national championship on ESPN.Makuch, Eddie (January 3, 2017). "New Cars 3 Trailer Coming Next Week". GameSpot. On January 5, 2017, Pixar's social media pages released three teaser videos giving a detailed look at the models of McQueen, Storm, and Cruz Ramirez, in addition to revealing Armie Hammer and Cristela Alonzo as Storm's and Ramirez' voice actors, respectively.[http://ew.com/movies/2017/01/05/cars-3-first-look/ "Cars 3 first look: Meet Pixar's new millennials]. EW. Gallery Title in other languages Trivia *This is the first time John Lasseter has not directed a film in the Cars franchise, exceptions including the ''Planes'' films. References }} pl:Auta 3 Category:Movies Category:Cars 3